Could I be?
by Gaelcelt
Summary: Continuation of "Two Naked Guys in a Hot Tub." Randy gives into the side of himself that he denied for so long. Overwhelmed with guilt at having brushed Gerry off at the party, he decides to make up with him. Slash. Don't like slash? Don't read it.


These characters are not mine. 

Continuation of "Two guys naked in a hot tub."

Could I be?

"_What a relief! So I'm not the only one who's watched another man play with himself!"_ Randy Marsh thought. He'd never felt so relieved, so strong... but there was one thing.

Gerry had tried to talk to him about it and he'd brushed him off like he was nothing but dirt. He'd been too embarrassed to admit to what he'd done to even talk to Gerry... to admit that he felt something more for his friend.

"_Ger, can you ever forgive me for brushing you off like that?" _he thought. His relief had left him. Now he felt guilty. Not because he and his friend, Gerald Brovlovski, had watched each other masturbate in front of each other in the hot tub, but because of his shame afterwards in shunning Gerry.

The way that Gerry had tried to talk to him afterwards, the shyness in his voice, the way he said "honey" to him... it sounded so sweet to his ears. He'd wanted to take Gerald into his arms at those moments, to apologize for hurting him. But his shame was prominent and crushed the awe and tenderness with an iron fist. Randy actually felt tears starting to prick his eyes as he thought of Gerry's pleas to talk to him.

"_What is this?"_ he thought, perplexed, _"I thought that I could put this behind me with Sharon!"_

Randy acknowledged then that he had admired the male figure long before that night. There was a kind of musical quality about the male voice that he couldn't help liking. He'd seen men in locker rooms, naked in the showers.

He'd tried to hide his embarrassingly obvious arousal and casually glanced about the room, looking discretely at the other guys.

"_Have I been in denial? Or latent?"_ Randy thought.

He shivered as he remembered them standing there, wearing nothing at all. Gerald's black hair contrasted starkly to his pale flesh. Although older, Gerry's furred body was in decent shape, if a bit stocky. His lips looked so soft and inviting beneath his narrow moustache...

Randy remembered that his liking to Gerald went back even further than the hot tub. Ger and Sheila would be sitting on the couch, a perfectly happy couple... and for some odd reason, Randy felt jealous of Sheila.

Sheila did have a tendency to overreact and blow things up out of proportion, but she was a good person. _"Why was I so jealous...?" _Randy thought many a time after a get-together. Now he knew: she was married to Gerald.

Now he trembled nervously. He knew that he had to face Gerry. All had been forgiven earlier, but Randy felt the urge to face him.

* * *

The meteor shower over, most of the revelers had gone back inside. Only Gerry stood off to the side, gazing up at the starry sky.

"Ger?"

"Yeah, Randy?"

Randy hugged Gerald tightly. "I'm so sorry for shunning you tonight!" he whispered.

Gerry returned the embrace. "You were nervous, Rand. It's all right."

"No it isn't, Gerry. I should have considered your feelings." Randy sighed. He felt like crying. He rested his head on Gerry's shoulder, and soon felt Gerry swaying back and forth. _"But this can't be!" _he thought, turning his head upwards, _"I'm married and have two children...!"_

His thoughts were interrupted for a moment as he felt two warm lips on his cheek. Gerry had kissed him.

* * *

Randy was surprised. He suddenly found himself very aroused by this simple act. But instead of backing away, he found himself hugging Gerry tighter. He even returned the kiss to Gerry.

Without warning, he felt his friend's moustache against his own as they shared a deep, impassioned kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Randy backed away somewhat. "Gerry, we can't. We-! ...What would Sharon and Sheila say?"

Gerald looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and said honestly, "Randy, it will be hard to do, but to save our sanity, we'll have to come out to them. We have to be honest with them."

Randy lowered his gaze to the ground. He could not remember the last time that he felt so trapped as he felt then.

"But what about the kids? If the girls don't kill us first, what will the kids think?"

"They'll learn about it sooner or later, won't they, Randy?" Gerald answered, "They didn't think too badly of Gay Al, did they?"

Randy smiled at the memory of the hoopla that went up around Al. He sighed, feeling some relief, "You're right about that... but Sharon would think that I've been stringing her along all this time and I haven't been doing that, but she won't believe me-."

Gerry placed his fingers onto Randy's lips to silence him. "We'll take it one step at a time. All right, sweetheart?"

"All right." Randy nodded, his stress leaving him.

Smiling at each other, Gerald and Randy moved in for another kiss.

* * *

"Aw man, look at our dads!" Stan whispered to Kyle.

"We'd better not say anything about this! My mom would never shut up about it!" Kyle answered.


End file.
